


Catch of the Day

by jennguji



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Exploration, F/M, First Dates, Flower Dance, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Smoking, awkward silence, houses have bathrooms and kitchens, slight exhibitionism, some households have vehicles, some non-canon activity, subtle spooks, there's some trips to zuzu city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennguji/pseuds/jennguji
Summary: You move to Pelican Town and meet Sam. He sweeps you up in a whirlwind romance. It's a kind of fairy tale love until JojaMart strikes again.





	1. A Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't follow the game exactly just to add a little more life and realism.

**I would like a cute girl to bring me Anchovy. (^_-) -Sam**  
  
You fold up the notebook sheet before sliding it into your pocket. Your jacket sleeves slip down over your hands to fight off a bit of the early spring morning chill. You'd have to head home to grab your fishing pole before making your way back to the ocean, but your chores were finished for the day so a little time at the beach sounded perfect. As you walk passed the clinic, there's a cough from across the plaza. A tired-looking man with a five o'clock shadow is trudging in the opposite direction. _Is that Clint?_ You'd met over a dozen people the past few days and still hadn't made it around to introducing yourself to everyone yet.

"Morning," you call out, sporting a shy smile and quick wave.

He answers with a menacing glare, and you quickly turn away before he decides to flip you off.

 _Please don't let that be Sam._  Taking a deep breath, you shake off the awkward encounter and finish the walk back home.

Three multi-colored chests line the front porch, and you lift open the sky blue one that holds your rod and some shells you found earlier that week. The dew glimmering on the grass has you debating that maybe it's still early enough for a nap as you attempt to stifle a yawn. Unfortunately, the rational side of you knows there's too much to do before spending your day in bed right now. After a few stretches and clearing an area of grass that was too close for comfort to your sprouting parsnips, you begin down the road leading to the town square ready to do you first errand for one of your new neighbors.

A couple townsfolk are starting to make their way to the general store and give you a friendly nod as they see you. You return the gesture as you follow the beaten path next to the community graveyard. You peer over the hedges trying to read the text on one of the stones. Squinting, you barely make out what you think is the name "Mona." Maybe when you made some friends you'll get to know more about everything, but for now you continue looking for the bridge that leads to the beach.

The tide rolls gently as you step onto the well-worn, creaking wood. You lean your pole against the shack at the end of the pier to zip up your jacket before grabbing the knob and letting yourself into the shop. It was owned by an older fisherman who'd personally given you that pole a few days beforehand. You'd offered to reimburse him, but he declined stating that you could buy more supplies from him once you gained more mastery of your fishing ability.

"How'sa sea treatin' ya tuhday?" he croaks out as the bell chimed with the swinging door.

"Hey, Willy," you reply breathing in the sweet smell of pipe tobacco mixing with the lingering salty scent of a fish market. Thank Yoba he had a sign out front that read: Willy's Tackle Shop. "Just about to toss my line for a little while. Looking to snag an anchovy this afternoon."

"Don't cast'cher line ta far for that'un," he warns taking another puff from his pipe.

You lightly place a newly collected clam in front of him, and he plucks it up for inspection. The register dings after he tosses the shell into a bin next to him. You stuff the money in your pocket with the 'Help Wanted' ad before thanking him for the advice and starting out the door.

The midday sun reflects and glistens on the water's surface as your line gently sways underneath your feet which dangle over the edge of the pier. The soft waves and warming rays lulling you into a peaceful trance for your first two hours of fishing. You find a crack just wide enough to hold your rod in place so you can stretch your arms into the air and rub your hands together. After glancing around for the sea gulls that are raising a ruckus, you take the rod back into your grip and carry on with your task. Moments later, there's a slight tugging so you quickly yank your pole up to hook whatever's on the other end of the line. You turn the reel as much as possible before letting out some slack so the line doesn't snap. This one feels heavy so your excitement rises as it gets closer to the dock. You stop reeling and lay the pole down on the wood next to you as you grab the thin line and pull it out of the water. All the wiggling and squirming ceases, and you plop your catch down beside you. A quick sigh escapes your lips while the corners twinge giving way to a small smile. You shimmy your hook out of the wad of seaweed and toss it in your bucket with the day's other catches.

You roll up your sleeves, dust off the back of your pants, and pick up your pail. Willy informed you he'd buy your stock from the day so once again you open his shop door and smile at the weather-worn sailor when he taps the counter in front of him and lets out satisfied grunt. You place your bucket on his counter top and watch his eyes light up. You swear he faintly chuckles after peering at what you were able to wrangle up for the day.

"Yer wantin' ta keep a anchovy, ain't'cha?" he questions and pulls a small net from under the counter. When you nod, he scoops out 4 small fish, leaving a single catch behind.

"That one's an anchovy?" you ponder and watch the barely two-inch fish swimming around the floating, wavy seaweed tendrils. "It's really tiny, huh."

Willy lays your payment between the pail and his register and stares at you curiously for a moment before relaxing back onto the stool and taking out his pipe again. It wasn't enough for much, but it would buy you a fresh bread loaf at the Stardrop Saloon and leave a little to put away for later. You stash it in your pocket with the rest and thank Willy for his help.

"Juss glad yer keepin' tha art o' fishin' 'live," his gravelly voice states after you grab the handle on your bucket and turn toward the door.

It was deep into the afternoon when you cross the bridge back into town and begin the more difficult part of your adventure. You faintly make out a man standing near one of the bushes much farther down the riverbank. _Ugh, if that's Sam, I'm gonna waste a lot of time right now._ You keep on your path, crossing through the shortcut in the mayor's yard to get back to the plaza more quickly. The water in your bucket sloshes with each step so you slow your strides when you approach the cobblestone walkway. Rounding the corner in front of the lower section of public garden, you spy the bright green shirt and suspenders the mayor seems to wear as his makeshift uniform.

A soft breeze tickles the leaves above his head when he notices you approaching. A large smile beaming underneath his bushy grey mustache grabs your attention as you close the distance to him.

"Good afternoon, farmer!" he waves you over. "Are you getting settled in yet?"

You nod and scratch the tip of your nose. "Yeah. Yeah, I think my first crops will be ready soon. I took a trip to the beach today." You lift your bucket and rod in a gesture to explain your activities for the day.

The mayor shies away just a bit never letting his grin betray his true feelings. "Ahh, fishing, that's nice."

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something, Mayor Lewis." You shift your weight to the opposite leg.

"Willy at the fish shop will--"

"Oh, no, no. I need help finding someone actually," you interrupt. You pull the wrinkled notebook paper from your pocket and hand it to the man in front of you. "I got this little guy for someone, but I haven't met everyone yet so..."

The door to the clinic next to you creaks open. A young woman in glasses emerges and begins picking the bobby pins out of her hair that had been holding her nurse's hat in place. _Could she be Sam?_ As you wonder if you could picture her using a winky face emote, the mayor passes the paper back to you.

"Have you been down to Willow Lane before?" he inquires and motions toward the southwest area of town.

You follow the motion and cast your gaze upon the pair of houses sitting at the bottom of town in front of the river. The larger one on the left belonged to a peppy, free-spirited waitress from the saloon. She served your dinner previous evenings so it had given you a chance to partake of several conversations with her and the bartender, Gus. Her sister lived in the home with her although you hadn't had a chance to cross paths with her yet. That narrowed down your options tremendously.

"So Sam lives in the blue one? Thanks, Mayor!" You reaffirm your grip on your bucket and rod then turn around to trek your way to Sam's house.

"Hold on, farmer. Come to think of it, you're more likely to catch Sam in front of my manor right now than there."

 _Damn._ "Sam IS the guy at the riverbank," you scoff and throw your free hand to your hip. "Guess I'll be going then. Thanks again." You exchange farewells and cross the cobblestone back to the direction of the shortcut you'd used earlier.

The orange and pink hues of the early evening sky contrast with the indigo clouds lining the horizon. Country living did open up some new possibilities and getting to take a stroll with this view was definitely an unexpected perk. A tiny movement in your peripheral steals your attention from the sunset back into the wildlife around you. A fluffy brown squirrel sits several feet away munching on a bit of acorn. Your final footstep crunches a few loose gravels and alerts the squirrel to its uninvited dinner guest. The nut is quickly forgotten, and it looks directly at you. You're not sure exactly how long the staring contest continues, but before you can even blink, the squirrel flees at full speed into the nearest shrubbery. The leaves rustle as it shimmies into a hiding spot waiting for you to leave. You oblige, hurrying passed the bush and out of the mayor's lawn.

You find your way to the dirt road that runs parallel with the river and pause the adjust the grip on your fishing tools. There's not much water in the bucket, but after lugging it around for so long, it feels like it weighs a ton. You carry on down the road until reaching the bridge-crossing which leads to the local library and blacksmith shop. You veer off the road and carefully tread toward your target.

"Excuse me?" You announce yourself as you close the distance. "I was told that you're Sam?"

The blonde young man is propped on his elbows as his head bobs to a beat drifting through his earbuds. He drums the ground beneath him with his fingertips as his foot taps along. The music blares, and you catch yourself trying to lean in to hear better as he begins to sing.

 _She's open waiting for more_  
_And I know he's only looking to score_  
_And it is way too unhealthy_  
_Often they've typically..._

You set the bucket and rod down far enough away that if you startle him, he couldn't reach them by flailing. You lean down next to him and gently nudge his shoulder. Maybe that would spook him less than taking one of his earbuds out or a drop of water on his face. His right eye pops open. You lift your hand and mouth a short, "Hey."

He grabs his phone off his stomach and taps the screen to stop the song. Sitting upright, he pulls the cords from his ear and wraps them around his hand. He tilts his face up as he answers. "Yo."

"Uh, you're Sam, right?"

He stuffs his phone and accessories in his pocket. "Yup!"

"I got this and --" you point toward your catch and you both stand up.

"Sweet! I don't know how to fish," he pats off his backside as he answers.

You pass him the pail, and he runs his finger through the water. The anchovy darts back and forth through the seaweed tendrils looking for a hiding spot, you presume. Sam gazes up from the bucket and perks his eyebrow.

"You wanna watch me eat it?" he inquires, his emerald irises twinkling.

"Huh? Like right now?" your face contorts in confusion.

"Well, yeah. It's best when it's fresh," his mischievous smirk coupled with a devil-may-care demeanor leaves you almost speechless.

"I mean if -- it's yours now so -- but while it's alive still? For real?" you cut off your own blabbering when Sam reaches into the bucket to pluck out his prey.

He tilts his head all the way back, brings his hand into his mouth, and releases his grasp. He lowers his head back down, mouth agape and tongue wiggling up and down at you like a child proving he swallowed his vegetables. You debate whether you're impressed or disgusted and open your mouth to speak repeatedly without saying a word.

"Mmm, salty," he pats his stomach drying the damp hand on his t-shirt.

"Bon appétit?" you blink several times, quizzically furrowing your brows.

"Nice one!" he calls through a huge grin, tracing one of his pronounced cuspid teeth with his tongue.

Before the conversation can progress, a young boy comes bounding in Sam's direction. He leeches onto Sam's leg, excitedly rambling, "Miss Penny made us read all day! I didn't like it. It was about some dumb princess. Jas always picks those ones. Did you get it?"

"'Course I did! What kinda big brother do you take me for, Vin?" Sam ruffles the young boy's hair and ducks down to meet his height, placing the bucket on the ground in front of him.

The small boy peers inside the pail, his eyes widening. He balls his tiny hands into fists and throws them into the air as he jumps up and down in sheer joy. He settles momentarily to hug the bucket to his chest, using both hands to keep it steady.

"I'm gonna take it home now!" He turns, going as quickly back to the dirt road as his young legs will carry him.

"You should thank the cute new farmer who caught it for you!" Sam calls to the little boy.

"Thanks, new farmer!" he shouts without even looking back, just about out of range.

"My little brother's pretty awesome, huh?" Sam asks. He grabs your hand to place the promised payment from the flyer inside. "I should get going though. Mom'll be pissed if I miss dinner!" He squeezes your hand closed before jogging toward the road back into town.

"Thanks, again! Catch ya later, newbie!" he shouts just as he disappears from view.

Your mind is reeling as you attempt to process everything that just occurred.

The last rays of the setting sun fade into darker shades of blues and grays as you finally cross the threshold back onto your farm. You dig through your pocket to find your house key making sure not to drop the loaf of bread you don't even remember stopping to buy. You shimmy open the door and toss your key and bread onto the table. You pry the dresser drawer open for your pajamas, change into them, and pull out the kitchen chair. The fresh bread tears apart easily as you chew a few bites more out of habit than hunger. You fold up the wrapper and set your water glass in the sink. The covers are already pulled back when you crawl into bed for the night. You pull them up to your chin and snuggle into a comfortable position. You try to wind down your mind, but your thoughts still race with what's been distracting you since the whirlwind meeting earlier.  
_Did he call me cute?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something with angst, and Sam is the one I chose. Still trying to figure out how to tag things (I'm just gonna add tags as each chapter posts since the drama isn't here yet.). I head canon that Sam has all the American Pie movie soundtracks cause those movies really hit home with him. He was singing along to "Mutt" by Blink 182 this time. This is my first fan fiction and first time writing in second person so it was exciting to try new things.


	2. A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some smooching and a couple swear words in this chapter. Nothing too intense though.

You can't recall falling asleep, but your phone alarm ringing on the nightstand is a stark reminder that you're suddenly awake now. After tapping your screen, you toss your comforter to the side and sit upright. You yawn suddenly and trudge your way into the bathroom for your morning routine. Water drips down your elbows onto the counter when you reach for the cloth to dry your face. You rinse out the lid of your mouthwash, drop your toothbrush back its holder, and wipe off the sink.

Yesterday's bread is firm enough to cut a couple slices which you slip into the toaster. While the bread is warming, you dig out an old pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt you're not sure will last through another washing. Today's plan is to clear out more of the land so you wanted to feel comfortable. The toast pops, and you grab a reusable water bottle from the fridge. The saucer clinks on the table as you slide into the chair for breakfast. You spread a thin slice of butter onto your meal and watch as it melts into the bread. _I think Pierre said he'd show me how to make jelly soon at least._

Soap suds disappear down the drain while you clean the morning's dishes along with the glass from last night. You towel them dry and place them into the cabinet before refilling your water bottle. You set it by the door and cross the room opening a couple windows to allow the musty old farmhouse to air out while you work for the day. With your indoor chores finished, you're ready to head to the yard work. The floor groans underneath as you balance against the front door, sliding into your mud-caked boots. You touch your pockets for a phone and keys check as you step onto the porch. You leave the wooden door open and let the screen door bounce shut behind you.

The morning rays burst over the horizon creating strings of light through the leaves and branches of your mass of trees. Their light catches on the dew resting on a small spider's web attached to outdoor faucet. It remains undisturbed while you pump the lever and water rushes to fill your can. You set the can on the porch and take a look at the tilled bit of your field. The parsnips are popping their heads from the soil so you check the guidebook your grandfather left. According to the article, they were ready to harvest. You clap your hands and pull your gloves from one of your chests. Your knees sink into the dirt when you begin plucking the vegetables and stacking them in your basket. You push yourself up, scooping the basket onto your arm, and dusting your knees with your free hand. The lid to the sale bin creaks and wobbles when you lift it to place the crops inside. The worn wood clatters shut when you drop it and lean back, fanning away the plethora of particles that stir up.

You head your way back to the field, humming a cheery tune to celebrate the drop of your first successful harvest. The book states that everything else takes a bit longer so you grab your can and sprinkle water on the remainder of germinating seeds. You replace the can into one of your storage chests and drag out your pick. There were several large rocks scattered throughout the field so you wanted to clear those out before expanding your crop.

You spend the next few hours busting the rocks into more manageable chunks and loading them into a wheelbarrow. You grab the handles and hoist it up, carefully balancing the wheel while steadily marching toward the porch. These would make a really nice pathway around the place. You unfold a blue tarp and lay it over the wheelbarrow using one of the rocks as a counterweight.

You let the breeze cool you down and dry the sweat coating your skin. Water drips down your chin as you chug from your bottle. You tug one of your sleeves to your face and wipe sweat from your eyelids and forehead. You put your tools away along with a few other odds-and-ends you'd found while working.

The flag on your mailbox indicates the postman has been by while you were in the yard. You pull down the door and grab the envelope from inside. The return address reads Joja. You roll your neck, sighing, before tearing the flap open.

"To our valued JojaMart customers:  
Our team members have removed the landslide caused by our drilling operation...yadda yadda yadda...We apologize for any inconvenience...blah blah blah...continued support and patronage!  
\- Morris  
JojaMart Customer Satisfaction Representative"

_I definitely need to stop by the other side of the mountain lake next week then._

You pull open the screen door and kick your boots off at the door. You set the letter on the kitchen table before washing your hands and rinsing off your arms in the sink then cross the house into your bedroom. After fluffing your pillow, you flop on your bed. Your eyelids suddenly weigh 40 pounds. You don't bother fighting to keep them open and let yourself doze off as your curtains gently blow in the spring breeze.

A rhythmic knocking drags you back into consciousness. You clumsily tip-toe over to the front window taking a quick glance out before reaching for the chain lock and turning the knob.

"Hey, Sam." You let one arm fall and grab onto the inside of your elbow with the other.

"'Sup? You just wake up? Loving that bedhead," he remarks, smile beaming ear-to-ear.

You instinctively run a hand through your hair trying to tame it, ignoring the twinge of embarrassment. "Did you need something or..."

He lifts his arm revealing your fishing bucket. He swings it a couple times, and you accept it from him.

"My brother got a little excited yesterday. At least he gave me a good reason to come see you again though," he lifts his eyebrows and traces one of his cuspids again.

 _What an interesting habit._ "Thanks," you place the bucket on the floor next to your boots. "Does your brother pretend to swallow them whole too?" you smirk.

"Nah, it's for some show-and-tell today. I guess they're gonna let it go back in the ocean afterward," he purses his lips and looks away for a moment as if trying to remember something.

"Sounds kinda cool. Glad to help then," you nod and raise your hand, motioning your thumb behind you. "Do you wanna come in? You thirsty or anything?"

Sam sticks his head in the door, peering around to get a good view of the layout. "Guess that means you're not chilling with anyone else in here, huh," he leans back and points to the skateboard under his arm. "I would love to take you up on that offer, believe me, but I'm meeting my buddies at the bar shortly. Sebastian gets all moody if he gets there before me..." he pauses on that note before continuing. "You know actually, it'd be pretty cool if you showed up to hang with us. Abby and Sebastian can make me feel a little third-wheeley so it'd be cool to have someone to keep me company."

You feel a light blush creep into your cheeks. "Why, neighbor Sam, I do declare. Are you asking me to accompany you to tonight's ice cream social?" you inquire in your most accentuated Southern voice. You bat your eyelashes and fan yourself dramatically.

Sam throws his hand over his heart. "Golly gee, there's no one else I'd rather split my shake with!"

You join him in a fit of giggles. "I might stop by if I can clear my schedule," you coyly inform him.

"Awesome. Can't wait!" he hops off the porch, ignoring the stairs, and jogs to the entrance gate. He turns back toward you once more with an exaggerated wave then makes his way out of sight.

You inhale deeply and shut the door behind you. You rub your hands back and forth on your pants, trying to ease some of the nervous tension from your body. _He's really freaking cute. And he kinda asked me on a date. Holy shit._

You scour your dresser drawers to find a pair of jeans you know looks great on you and lay them out on your bed before shuffling to the bathroom for a quick shower. A few minutes later you drop your towels into the laundry hamper after drying off yourself and the full-length mirror on the back of the door. You finish getting dressed and style your hair.

You check the mirror on your bathroom door one last time making certain you look amazing. You spritz some of your favorite body spray and walk through it on the way to your room. You grab a few bucks from your savings and pocket it along with your keys and phone. It's early evening when you leave, the sky another beautiful mix of purples and oranges. The gate hinges whine as it slams shut behind you.

As you make your way closer to town, your anxiety morphs into excited energy. It's your first Friday night in Pelican Town, and you're curious how rowdy the bar gets on the weekends. Across the plaza, you spot your neighbors who lives to the south of your property. She has a lot of livestock so you've walked by her place a couple times to check out her animals. Her thick braid bobs on her shoulder when she makes a turn for the saloon. You'd seen her there while grabbing dinner before so you figured she was probably a regular. You fall back waiting for her to enter. A twangy country tune escapes when the door opens. _Pam must be there._

You take a few deep breathes, slowly release each one, then continue on the rest of the way. You methodically push open the saloon door as the air of burning wood and alcohol washes over you. It's a bit stronger than the nights you come in to eat dinner. Gus is behind the bar wiping down some glasses. He gives you a hearty welcome wave. A flash of blonde catches your attention. Sam sits at the right side of the counter waiting on Emily to bring him something.

You acknowledge Willy as you step inside. He swigs his beer and nods in your direction. You glide past him and approach the stool next to Sam. He stares ahead blankly without noticing you.

"This seat taken?" you question, throwing your arm to rest on his shoulder.

His head snaps toward you. His face lights up, emerald eyes beaming. "You totally fucking came!" he exclaims.

You can't help but join his enthusiasm. His smile is contagious, and you have become quite taken with it.

Emily interrupts before either of you decide to speak again and sets his order on the counter.

"Be careful, it's really hot," she warns and passes Sam a potholder. She then takes down your drink order. "Give me just a moment!" she replies cheerily and steps away to make your icee. She places it on a tray next to two fountain drinks and another icee.

He grabs the large pizza pan, and you follow behind him with the drink tray after thanking Emily. He leads you into the Arcade. Luckily, it's on the opposite side of the bar so the music fades as you get farther from the jukebox. There's a table in the corner where he places the pizza. You set the drinks down next to it and look over at Sam.

"You wanna meet my crew?" he asks, grabbing a slice of the pizza. He immediately drops it back onto the pan, hissing, "Ow, ok, that really is hot, ow ow."

 _He's so damn adorable._ You cover your mouth and hide a giggle as he calls his friends over. You hadn't been this smitten with someone in a long time.

Two people push themselves up from a couch across the room. A young woman with purple hair and a young man hiding his swooping black bangs underneath his hoodie join you. Sam brings over two extra chair and pulls the table out. You introduce yourself before taking a seat next to Sam. The young woman chooses the seat across from you.

"Hi, I'm Abigail," she answers. "You find anything interesting at your place? I used to explore there a lot as a kid."

You shake your head. She nudges the man beside her. He glances up at you.

"Sebastian," he states before looking away.

Abigail passes around the drinks. You exchange small talk with the group as the pizza disappears slice-by-slice. Emily brings over some refills and cleans away the dishes and napkins from the meal.

"Damn, I love pizza," Sam burps, leaning back in his chair and drumming his stomach.

Everyone stands up from the table, and Sebastian moves it back into the corner, out of the way. Sam pulls out his phone, sends a couple texts, then pockets it again. He mentions needing to "take a piss" and leaves the room. Abigail drops some change into the one of the arcade machines. A man appears on screen, and she shoots at some enemies. Sebastian grabs a pair of pool sticks and passes one to you.

"Wanna break?" he questions while placing the balls in the rack.

He rolls the cue ball your way as you chalk the tip of your stick. It had been while since you'd played last so it was basically like your first time again. You line up your shot and lean forward placing your fingertips on the green fabric on the billiard table. You pull the stick back and rush it forward causing the cue ball to disrupt the triangle of balls. You let out a breath and mentally pat yourself on the back for a decent shot. Nothing rolled into the pockets so Sebastian takes his turn. He smoothly sinks the 2-ball which marks him for solids. His next shot fails, and you study the placement of each striped ball. Your angle is a little off on your next shot so you trade off with Sebastian again.

After Sebastian sinks a few more balls, you pocket a couple of your own. You're lining up your next shot when someone approaches you from behind, placing their hands on your hips.

"Let me help you out with this one," Sam's breath tickles your ear when he leans his face next to yours.

A chill runs up your neck as he aligns his arm on top of yours. His other hand rests on yours, and he pulls the stick back with you. The cue ball sails across the table making hard contact and knocking the solid black 8-ball into the bottom right pocket. Sebastian rolls his eyes. He puts his stick back on the wall and joins Abigail at the arcade machine.

"That means we lose though," you turn around to face him.

He rests his hands on the billiard table on either side of you. "I know," he whispers, biting his lip. "You look great."

He leans forward letting a hot breath blow down your neck. You feel his phone vibrate through his jeans before he continues.

"Should you get that?" you inquire, giving him a playful smirk.

"It can wait," he replies into your neck.

A flutter erupts in your stomach as his breath meets your skin. He lingers in the position a moment before creating some distance.

"Mood lighting. Wait here," he calls.

He hurries over to open the cabinet being used as a TV stand. He pulls out a colorful lamp and immediately plugs it in. The bright light drowns out the lamp so he jogs to the wall by the entrance, flicking the switch. Multi-colored lights roam around the room from the rotating sphere.

He returns to you and takes your hand, leading you to a chair next to the couch and flops down. He searches your hips until his fingers slip into your belt loops. The maneuver allows him to pull you forward gently. A spark of curiosity arises when you lower your head letting your eyes meet. Part of you wonders if this brazen attempt is just a bluff.

"So, like, you wanna make out?" his smile confidently beams at you.

Your stomach flutters with butterflies again when you softly giggle. You spread your legs and ease yourself onto his lap. His hands fumble on your thighs before he finally places them behind you. You close your eyes and lean forward, giving him to go ahead.

His lips meet yours, and he tenses beneath you. You pull away momentarily.

"Sorry, I'm fine," he mumbles. "Your lips are really soft."

You're smiling when he kisses you again. You run your hand from his cheek down his chest taking grip on his shirt. He deepens the kiss, running his tongue along your lips before slipping it between them. Your tongues dance as his hands wander from your back. He runs one through your hair. He grabs a handful and lightly pulls. You shiver and tighten your grip on his shirt. He tugs your bottom lip gently between his teeth before his tongue slides across your neck. His other hand slides up the front of your shirt to rest on your shoulder.

Vibration emits from his pocket again. He disregards the interruption and eagerly carries on. His hand then finds purchase on your bare hip just above your pants. He continues nibbling and sucking on your neck as you rock back and forth on his lap causing him to shift beneath you trying to find some comfort in his tightening jeans. He slips your collar to the side and scrapes his teeth along your collarbone following it up with his tongue. You place your fingers on his chin guiding his lips back to yours.

You're panting and flush when the light flicks back on. Your eyes quickly adjust and take in the surroundings. Sebastian yawns from the couch. Abigail walks from the switch and over to the TV. She wraps the cord back around the base of the disco lamp and puts it away.

Sebastian scoots off the couch and pulls a pack of cigarettes from his hoodie pouch. "Don't miss your curfew," he warns before heading toward the main bar area with Abigail.

"You enjoy the show?" Sam shamelessly calls out.

Sebastian just pulls his hood back over his hair without acknowledging his friend. You throw your hands over your face in an attempt to hide the growing flush now coupled with slight embarrassment. Sam leans back, and you carefully crawl off his lap. You extend a hand to help him from the chair. He adjusts himself slightly upon standing and nods his head towards the front.

You follow next to him as he pays the tab at the register and drops a few bucks into Emily's tip jar. She thanks him graciously and tells both of you to have a good night.  
He holds the door for you, and you join him on the cobblestone walkway.

"Tonight was great," he declares.

You nod in agreement and link your arm with his. You quietly listen as he excitedly chatters on. He pauses when you reach the bench just beyond the upper segment of the community garden. You look over at him, and he reaches out to pull you close. You lean into him again. Your lips meet, and moments later his phone buzzes from his pocket yet again. He playfully tugs your lower lip once more before pulling away.

"Gimme your phone real quick," he blurts.

You comply with his demand, entering your passcode, and handing it off to him. He taps the screen a few times and gives it back to you.

"I _really_ need to go, but text me tomorrow," he replies before sprinting away into the fence opening nearby.

Street lights illuminate the path home. You float down the path, twirling and skipping. The gate creaks, and you glide up the stairs. You jiggle your key in the lock and close the door behind you. You drop your clothes in a messy pile next to your bed as you undress and pull a sleep shirt over your head. You plug the charger into your phone, place it on the nightstand, and turn off your table lamp. The sheets are cool on your bare skin which helps comfort some of the heat still emanating from your body. Your finger traces your slightly sore, smiling lips. Before you know it, you fall asleep thinking about Sam again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam could've at least let you finish your pool game.


	3. A Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam got a little feisty Saturday night. Nothing too explicit, but I am changing from T to M.
> 
> He also saved his name as "Sam (guitar)" in your phone, but emojis mess up the format.

**You** : I guess you play guitar?  
**Sam** : hiiii. i do! i'm in a band!  
**You** : Awesome. So what's up?  
**Sam** : chilling with seb. wanna come hang?  
**You** : Sure, I'll head over in a few.  
**Sam** : :D

It's a few minutes after 4 p.m. when you ring the doorbell at the blue house on Willow Lane. A woman with a friendly smile greets you.

"Hello! You must be the new farmer. I'm Jodi. Please come on in," her soft voice welcomes you inside. She sweeps the bangs away from her face.

"These just finished growing today, and I thought you might like one," you pass her a potato from your harvest earlier.

"Thank you! This makes my day really special," she replies. "I think I'll bake it for lunch tomorrow."

"No problem," you reply. A bit of tension eases when she seems to genuinely like your gift. "Is Sam home?" you inquire, not sure if he'd mentioned you'd be stopping by.

"You're friends with Sam? That's great," she says while leading you across the room to a hallway. She gently knocks on a door at the end of the hall, "Sam? Someone's here to see you, hon."

Muted footsteps spill out from beneath the door. A lock clicks, and the hinges squeak as the door pulls open. Sam stands there grinning.

"Hi!" he beams then glances next to you. "Is that a potato, Mom?"

"It is. You all have fun," she states.

She pats your back gently and then walks back down the hall. The kitchen faucet turns on as Sam ushers you into his room.

Sebastian is relaxed on the bed holding a keyboard in his lap. He taps a few keys after giving you a quick two-finger wave.

Sam pulls a forest green saucer chair from beneath his bed and opens it for you. He drags his computer chair to the center of the room facing Sebastian and you. He flips it backwards and sits down. He holds onto the back of the chair and rocks forward.

"I now call this meeting of the Best Big Brother Fan Club to order," he announces. "As President, I'd like to present a new motion. Vincent's birthday is Wednesday so Mom wants to throw him a special surprise party since he's so bummed about Dad not being here again. That means that  _we_  are taking a road trip to Zuzu, baby!"

Sebastian looks up from the keyboard and winces at Sam, "Ugh, there's gonna be so many people."

Sam spends the next few minutes convincing Sebastian that it won't be as bad as he thinks. Eventually, he just reminds him that the new _Solarion Chronicles Monster Manual_ came out last week so they can pick that up. Sam's attention then turns to you.

"It's pretty short notice, but we'll have to go tomorrow so if you're free?" Sam inquires.

You do some quick mental math. "I could probably be ready around 9:30 tomorrow morning, I guess."

Sam and Sebastian agree to that, and the three of you make a plan to meet at Sam's at 10 a.m. With that, Sebastian hops off the bed and starts across the room. He plugs his keyboard into the synthesizer next to a set of drums and asks Sam for his chair. Sam obliges, and Sebastian places it back in front of the computer before sitting down.

"I was planning to finish this code tomorrow, but I need to do it now instead then," Sebastian informs as he begins rapidly clicking and typing.

Sam grabs his portable gaming system from the bookshelf next to you then plops on his bed. He scoots to the side and motions for you to join him. You squeeze in next to him. There's a few minutes of story dialogue. Sam pushes the button to start a new Save File before passing the system off to you. You're thrust into a cutesy cartoonish world as a green dinosaur with a tiny baby on your back. Sam hunches closer to you, watching the screen intently. The instructions on how to make and shoot eggs pop up on-screen, and you easily breeze through the first level. You jump through a ring of flowers as Sam watches with childlike wonder anticipating if you'll get a bonus game.

You hand the system over to him insinuating that you want to take turns. He excitedly grabs it and holds it out in front of him. He leans in towards your face letting the system follow. You close your eyes, and his lips meet yours hastily. The kiss lasts just moments. He only barely pulls away, leaving your mouths parted and lips still touching. You share breaths in a heated stalemate. Finally, he playfully glides his tongue along your bottom lip before sitting back and returning his focus to the game.

A flush dusts your cheeks as you curl in closer to Sam. You rest your head on his shoulder and watch as he plays the next few levels. He finishes the first castle and offers you another turn. When you decline, he turns off the game and lies back. He sets the system under the bed and rests his hands under his head. You snuggle in to him and trace your fingers over the frayed edges of a hole in his jeans.

He chuckles, "Thought I'm the one that's supposed to finger you."

His smirk sets your stomach to flutter, and you bury your face in the crook of his neck. Hints of lemon and patchouli from his cologne greet you. The lighting from the windows dims as the sun gets lower in the sky. There's a soft orange glow showering the room. The computer chair squeaks as Sebastian stretches after letting out a yawn.

"Finished," he calls out. The computer light accentuates the bags under his eyes making him look exhausted. He uses the desk to push himself out of the chair and rolls his neck, "I need a smoke."

Sam shifts and frees his arm to rub your shoulder. He nods in the direction of the door. He throws his feet over the edge of the bed then fishes underneath until he pulls out his shoes. Sam joins Sebastian at the door while you follow behind the two young men down the hall. Jodi sits on the couch watching the evening news. She looks stressed but smiles as she sees Sam.

"Hey, hon. Heading out? Be home by 10 please," she mentions before the three of you step outside.

Sam holds the door open for Sebastian and you. Sebastian starts down the walkway. Sam reaches from behind you grabbing your hand to intertwine your fingers with his. An uncontrollable smile takes over your face, and you glance up at him by your side. He winks at you coupling it with his signature slide of his tongue over his cuspid.

Sebastian waits on the sidewalk. When the two of you catch up to him, you all cross the street making the trek down the hill on the other side to the riverbank. You can't see the houses anymore, but the streetlights from the road twinkle in the calm waters. Sam leads you over to a massive tree. He lets go of your hand and sits on the ground underneath. After parting his legs, he pats the ground between them. Sebastian pulls out his cigarette pack while you position your back to Sam's chest. He wraps his arms around you pulling you flush with him. He rests his head on your shoulder, his starchy blond hair scratches against your cheek.

Smoke swirls from the tip of the cigarette at Sebastian's side. He stares out into the distance before taking a long drag and rubbing his face. He exhales slowly then flicks the butt into the river.

"Still no word from your dad?" he asks as he walks over and sits a few feet away from the tree.

"Nah. The news talks about all these Gotoro prison camps so mom worries herself sick. I'm glad she's planning this party. Maybe it'll give her something different to stress about for a little while," Sam answers in a hushed tone. "I think that's why she's sending us to Zuzu. She hasn't been back there in the 4 years since we've moved here. All those reminders of our old life are probably too much for her."

You stay quiet trying to figure out the context clues and not overstep your bounds. Sam seems to notice the slight change in your demeanor.

"Ahh, sorry. My dad's a Ferngill soldier. He used to be a trash man in Zuzu City when we lived there, but about a year after we moved to Pelican Town he decided he needed to be out there fighting. He's been gone for about 3 years," he explains. "It's really put me in a weird place in my life."

He drops the conversation there, and you don't pry any further.

Sebastian yawns, putting out another cigarette and lying back. "Too bad Demetrius won't trade places with him," he quietly scoffs as he rests an arm over his eyes.

The momentary silence is interrupted with a quiet buzzing. Sam unhooks his arms from around you and reaches into his pocket. You can hear his screen taps right behind you before replacing it back into his pants. He pulls you back toward him and tilts your head to the side. He leans down and nibbles at the nape of your neck. He slides the collar of your shirt to the side leaving a trail of soft kisses over the exposed skin of your back and shoulder.

He pushes himself up and crawls in front of you. His hands find their way under the back of you shirt. He begins fiddling with your bra clasp as you place your hands on his chest. He pulls away.

"Sebastian," you anxiously whisper.

"Is asleep," he states.

You glance over and watch Sebastian's chest moving rhythmically up and down. His peaceful expression and deep even breathing seem to prove Sam's point.

"I'm over here," he uses his thumb on your chin to guide your gaze back to his face.

He gently nudges you until you're lying flat on your back. His lips devour yours, and your thoughts are immediately consumed with his desire. He reluctantly pulls away long enough to fuss with his belt.

"Take off your shirt," he requests. He continues to fidget with his jeans until his button and zipper are both finally undone.

Your hands tremble with excitement as you sit up and grip the hem of your shirt. You take a deep inhale before tugging it over your head. You reach behind you to unhook the clasp before letting your bra fall and setting it neatly on your shirt. You throw your arm over your chest and gaze in front of you. Sam's jeans lay low on his hips. Your eyes trace the outline of his hard-on through his snug gray boxer briefs. You notice a small dark spot where the tip is and bite your lip instinctively. Sam adjusts himself so the head of his erection is peeking from his waistband.

"You're so fucking hot," he stammers gently pulling your arm away from your breasts. "We good?"

You nod and lie back again as Sam shifts his weight above you. The cool night air on your exposed chest is exhilarating. Sam's thumb traces your lips before he pushes it inside, and you close your lips around him. He pulls his thumb free from your mouth and uses it to trace your areola. The flesh swells beneath his touch. He lowers his mouth onto your other breast and takes your nipple teasingly between his teeth. He gently tugs and flicks his tongue across your tumescent skin. He eases his hips down and lines up with the seam on your jeans. He conducts a few exploratory thrusts. He adjusts a bit lower and lifts one of your legs into the crook of his arm. His grinding hits a steady pace. He sucks your nipple into his mouth and swirls it with his tongue before he pulls away with a wet pop. You grasp at handfuls of the back of his shirt as the friction causes a heat to rapidly build in your core.

He pins your wrists above your head. His breathing occurs in ragged bursts, and his thrusts are erratic and heavy. He grips your hip almost tight enough to bruise, and you let out a soft moan. This is his undoing, and he hides his face in your neck to bury the sound of his final climactic grunt.

He stills his movements attempting to catch his breath. There's a slight warm stickiness on your lower stomach above waist of your jeans. Your building arousal slowly fades as Sam pulls away from your body. He shimmies his pants back up to his hips and fastens them closed. He grabs his belt off the ground and does his best to make sure there's no visible signs of his release on his clothes. You use the inside of your shirt to wipe away the bit of come then pull it over your head after you snap your bra back into place.

Sam approaches you from behind. He wearily rests his head on your shoulder and limply hangs his arms at your side.

"Sebastian, wake up dude," he lazily calls out.

Sebastian doesn't stir. Sam groans and reluctantly plods over to him. He taps the toe of his sneaker into Sebastian's thigh a few times rousing him from his sleep. Sebastian squints groggily taking in his surroundings. Sam plucks his phone from his pocket and checks the screen.

"Fuuuuck," he grumbles. "I have to leave like 8 minutes ago to be home on time so I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

He takes a step forward and grabs your hand. He pulls you into chest and lifts your face. He treats you to another passionate kiss.

He leans in close and whispers almost inaudibly, "Next time you should taste me."

He bolts off and is out of sight before your stomach finishes doing a somersault. Sebastian flicks his lighter and takes a puff from his cigarette. You stand there silently and watch the smoke dance in the air.

"Goodnight, Sebastian," you finally say. You smile at him before starting the walk toward the farmhouse.

You notice shuffling steps behind you and turn around.

"Mind if I cut through your field?" he asks exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"Sure, that's cool with me," you state waiting on him to catch up.

You take a peek at your neighbor's cows. You make a passing comment about how they really do sleep standing up, and Sebastian hums in acknowledgement. When you make it to the lower gate of your property, you hold it open for him. As you follow the cleared path together, he mentions that you might be able to see a frog Monday.

"Oh, really? That's cool," you reply as you approach your porch.

You dig out your keys and unlock the creaky wooden door. You offer Sebastian a drink and food, but he declines.

"See ya," he huskily calls out and continues his route next to some old cave at the top of your yard. He disappears, and you hear a few trees rustle in the breeze.

You lock the door before plugging your phone into the charger. You sift through your drawers and find some clothes. You place them on the counter then turn on the faucet in the bathroom. You get undressed as the water warms up. You brush your teeth then wet a cloth and rinse off your torso before slipping on your comfortable sleepwear. You flop onto your mattress and wrap a blanket tightly around you. You daydream that the warmth is still from Sam's body and fall asleep quickly.

 

 

Sunday morning ticks by painfully slowly. You finish your chores earlier than usual so you spend the rest of the time getting ready. You end up turning on your TV and flipping through the channels. There's a show called "Queen of Sauce" on, and she's making stir fry. You watch that for a while intermittently checking your phone to see if Sam sent a text. You have no notifications so you suspect he's either still asleep or busy.

Another hour finally passes so it's late enough that Pierre's General Store is open to waste some time. The bell rattles above your head as the glass door clinks shut. Pierre gives you the usual boisterous welcome and asks if you need any help. You tell him you're just browsing for now then start down the aisle for the drink cooler.

You grab your favorite drink, a cola for Sam, and a coffee drink for Sebastian. You don't know him very well yet, but he seems like the kind of guy living off of caffeine and energy drinks so you take your chances. Pierre rings up the drinks while you share some idle chit chat. He carefully places your purchases in a paper bag after handing you the receipt and your change. You hoist the bag from the counter and thank him.

"Have a fun trip!" he calls as you push open his glass door.

You finally begin walking towards Sam's house. The closer you get, the faster your feet seem move. Excitement growing with each step. You pass Emily watering the trough of plants in front of her window. She doesn't notice you. Deciding not to bother her, you keep going.

As you continue beyond her fence, you see Jodi holding Vincent's hand next to their driveway.

"THE FARMER IS HERE! Look right there! HEY, WE ARE HERE! We've been waiting for you!" Vincent animatedly hollers in your direction while bouncing in his mother's hand.

Jodi waves you over as she tries to calm Vincent down. You reach into the bag and draw out a piece of candy. You kneel down eye-to-eye with the young boy. He peers at you curiously.

"Pierre said this one is your favorite," you hold out the candy, and he looks up at his mom.

"It's fine, dear. Go ahead," she answers him.

You plant the candy in his palm. He cradles it gently and thanks you. Ironically, it seems to have settled him down so you stand up and move next to Jodi. She asks if you've ever been to Zuzu City before. You tell her your grandfather took you once when you were younger than Vincent so you really don't remember it. The conversation with her carries on for a few minutes about your farm and her busy schedule.

Gravels crunch as a car carefully backs down the drive. Sam is in the driver's seat. He rolls the window down. His beaming smile is contagious. You suddenly remember the night before. A tinge of heat washes over you. You immediately force away the lewd thought and wait for Sam to speak.

"You got shotgun so hop in," Sam informs.

You step around the front of the car and open the passenger door. You set your bag in the floorboard then buckle the seat belt around you. Sam and his family exchange a few words. Jodi wishes you all a safe trip. Vincent waves his tiny clamped hand as Sam backs the rest of the way into the road.

You grab the bag below you. You hand Sebastian his drink first. He lets out a bit of a shocked noise and takes it gratefully after thanking you. You set Sam's cola in one of the drink holders between the two of you.

"You are amazing!" he exclaims and grabs the soda to chug.

You take a few sips from your own drink and glance over at Sam. He's staring intently on the road. The car halts next to the bus stop, and Sam adjusts the rear view mirror. He reaches over you and fiddles with the glove box. When he finally gets it open, he pulls out an older MP3 player and lays it on your lap.

"Play the 'Road Trip' list," he replies handing you the cord to plug it in the car's stereo system.

He pulls out on the the highway after checking for traffic. You browse the playlists before selecting the one Sam picked. You don't recognize the first song. You take a quick gander at his song catalog, but with tens of thousands of songs, you discard that idea pretty quickly and instead put the player in the other drink holder.

After the first few songs play, you realize what an eclectic mix makes up this list. It switches from arena ballads to 2000's pop classics to current hip-hop and everything in-between. Every couple of songs, one of the boys calls for a "skip" so you push the button for them. Eventually, a synthy 80's beat seems to capture all three of you. Sebastian pulls the coffee bottle to his lips and starts singing the "Tainted Love" lyrics. Sam honks the horn twice in quick succession to jam along with the beat. The singing and honks carry on until the chorus. You all shout the lyrics at the top of your lungs and laugh until your eyes water.

The song soon fades out. The 40-minute drive to Zuzu City is over before you know it, and there's a huge influx of traffic. Two lanes change to four, Sam turns down the radio, and you watch out the window. You spy a few car dealerships along with tons of gas stations. You stop at a series of traffic lights before Sam finally switches into a turning lane. The arrow turns green so he pulls in to the mini mall parking lot and finds a space.

The three of you unbuckle. Sebastian is the first out of the car. He stretches and fixes his bangs over his face. Sam waits for you by the trunk. He grabs your hand when you're close enough. It's warm and welcoming as you lace your fingers with his. Sebastian walks in front leading the way to the book store. He holds the door open.

"I'm gonna hit a cigarette, and I'll be right in," he states pulling the lighter from his pocket. He moves to the large outdoor ashtray and lights up.

The aroma of coffee and pastries meet you as Sam leads you Game Books section. It's hidden in the back of the huge store next to the magazines and Sci-Fi/Fantasy section. You peruse the shelves and find several Solarion Chronicles books. You pick up one entitled  _Solarion Chronicles Player's Handbook_. It's full of stat explanations, race and class options, and tons of other information about the game. You flip through a couple pages, but it feels a little overwhelming. Sam comes up beside you.

"You find the new one?" you ask placing the handbook back among the others.

You turn to face him. He holds up two large hardcover books and grins. The cover has some owl-like bear monster roaring at you. You start towards the end of the aisle, but Sam lightly takes hold of your wrist.

"One sec," he says. He leans forward resting his forehead against yours. He softly kisses the tip of your nose. "You look cute today."

You giggle and join hands with him again. Sebastian is heading your way from the entrance so Sam hands him one of the books. The queue for the checkout is small when you make it to the front. Sam grabs a bag of fruity candies at the register and finishes his purchase. 

You walk back to the car, and they place their books inside. Sam opens his candy and offers you a piece. 

"Ok, come get it," he smirks. He holds it between his teeth and pins you against the trunk. His eyes close as he leans forward.

You pry the candy from his teeth with your fingers and chuckle at his pouting face. You quickly give his lips a peck and toss the candy in your mouth. He hums victoriously and runs his tongue over his cuspid. He taps the remainder of the bag against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian declines so Sam pockets it.

"The toy store is over here too so we can walk there," Sam informs you. 

Again, you join hands with him and head back toward the sidewalk. You glance in the windows as you pass the stores. There's an Asian market, a nail salon, a shoe store, and several empty store fronts on the way. Sam swings your hands back and forth playfully as the doors of the toy store automatically slide open.

It's much bigger than it looks from the outside. Hundreds of shelves carry tens of thousands of toys. Sam continues on with a purpose knowing exactly where he wants to go. Sebastian follows closely behind you not paying much attention to the goods surrounding him.

"Where's Abigail today?" you ask him.

He looks up from the floor as Sam finally stops in front of a bunch of large colorful boxes.

"She's taking some tests for her online classes," Sebastian answers shoving his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

Sam grabs the biggest box from the shelf and examines it. It's a massive race car track city.

"This is fucking sweet," he says handing Sebastian a few of the specialty cars which only work for that track.

You grab a box of accessory parts and hold it out. "Think he'll like this?"

Sam tells you it's perfect and leads the way back to the front. Sam wraps his arm around your shoulder while you wait beside the doors. Sebastian checks out last. The cashier looks at Sebastian in awe. She fumbles over her words and slowly ends up a blushing mess. He grumbles a thanks under his breath and rushes out the door. You're not sure which one of them is more embarrassed. Sam trots out behind him cackling until he's out of breath.

"God dammit, shut up!" Sebastian's gravelly voice bursts.

Sam is still giggling when you reach the car. Sebastian just groans placing his hand on his temple. You slide inside the car, and Sam composes himself.

"Next stop is the mall which is also  _food_ , and then the party place," he buckles his seat belt and starts the engine.

After eating lunch and shopping for over two hours in the mall, the trunk is slowly filling up. Sebastian slumps wearily in the backseat as Sam maneuvers through the traffic to the party supply store. He tosses the keys back to Sebastian and waits for you outside the car.

You turn around in your seat, "Want me to bring you back anything?"

"I'm alright, thanks," he replies unfastening his seat belt and pulling the door handle. He grabs his cigarettes and digs around in his pocket for his lighter.

Sam slides his arm around your waist, and guides you across the parking lot. When you're a little farther away from Sebastian, he asks, "I wasn't too rough last night, right?"

You assure him that you're fine as you reach the walkway. He holds the door open and follows you inside the store. Soon after, both Sam and yourself are carrying armfuls of decorations, favors, dinnerware, and everything else there was with a matching theme to the cartoon race cars you'd bought earlier. At the register, Sam picks out some balloons and informs the clerk that his mom has a helium tank. You throw a couple of gift bags with a puppy on a skateboard on top of the pile.

With all the goods bagged, Sam can carry them all back to the car. Sebastian pops the trunk for him. He stuffs as much in there that will fit and tosses the leftover bags in the backseat. As Sam stands outside the driver's side door waiting for Sebastian to step outside, he pulls his phone from his pocket. He stares at the screen before stepping away.

"Hey, can you go grab the cake and come back here to get me?" he slaps Sebastian's shoulder and tosses him a handful of cash. He jogs back toward the store, taps his phone screen, and places it to his ear.

You slip in the car with Sebastian. He backs out of the spot and drives a couple miles down the road. There's a small bakery hiding just off the main street that he pulls in to. You join him inside. The delicious scent of pies and cookies engulfs you. You sit down at a table with Sebastian after he tells them the order.

"They wanted to double check the spelling of Vincent's name before they write it so it'll still be a few minutes," he states and hands you a napkin. "They gave us cookies for our wait."

The iced cookie is mouth-watering, and you feel just a tiny sliver of guilt eating one without Sam. Ten minutes later, they call to Sebastian. He checks inside the oversized box and pays the fee.

You hold the cake carefully in your lap as he drives back to get Sam. You peek inside at the two-layer cake covered in sprinkles, flowers, and candies. You wonder how many kids are in the town to need all this party stuff.

You wait with Sebastian a few more minutes before Sam walks over to the car. He crawls in the backseat. You glance back at him, but his emerald eyes just stare out the window. The whole drive home is quiet save for the times Sebastian turns up the radio to drown out the buzzing of Sam's vibrating phone. A forty minute drive feels like hours, and you're a little thankful when the Pelican Town sign comes into view. 

Sebastian stops the car outside his garage. He turns off the engine, and the silence is roaring.

Sebastian's mom, Robin, finally breaks the silence by tapping on your window. She opens the door for you, "Here, let me help you with that cake!"

You ease the box into her grip and get out of the car. Sebastian exits the car after you, and you walk to the trunk to wait for him.

"Sam's staying here tonight so we can hide this stuff from the kid. It's about to get pretty dark out so you might wanna just head on home," he quietly mentions.

The car door slams shut as Sam follows Robin inside. He looks back at Sebastian apologetically before the door closes behind them. For the first time since moving here, you feel a bit like an outsider and take Sebastian's advice.

You watch the end of a movie after changing into your pajamas. You open your bedroom window before snuggling into bed. Lying there quietly, you relive the day. Your text tone sounds from the nightstand. After debating checking it or not, your curiosity wins, and you sit up a little. Your nerves shoot into overdrive when you see the name on your screen. A deep breath later, you open the message, not sure what to prepare for.

 **Sam:** goodnight. ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of ended up being a two-part thing. I wasn't planning for Saturday to turn out like that so I sat on this for a little bit. I wonder what happened with Sam in Zuzu.


	4. A Party

It's still dark Monday morning when you wake up. Rain patters against the window pane so you groggily force yourself out of bed long enough to close the window before returning to the comfort of your blanket once more. You secure it snuggly around you to fight off the damp chill of the bedroom air, and soon enough slumber overtakes you again.

Several hours later you awaken to the steady stream of rain thrumming heavily against the roof and windows. The murky sky leaves your room dim. You flick on a lamp and dig around in your drawers until finding some warm comfortable clothing.

It's a bit later than you normally start your day, but the weather is doing the majority of your chores for you. You finish your morning routine in the bathroom and kitchen before making your way to the front door. You ease it open to take a peek out. Everything outside is muted and shadowy. You watch the rain pounding down on the saturated ground of your field for a while debating on how to spend the rest of your day. You're reminded of the letter from last week and search for it among your other mail on the kitchen table.

 _Maybe I should organize this stuff._ You read it over and toss it back into the pile. _Not today though._ You pull an umbrella off the rack by the door after tying your muddied boots. You hold the screen door with your foot and push open the umbrella. Hurrying underneath, you carefully step down the slick wet stairs of the porch. You grab your tool satchel from a chest. You shove a flashlight in the main pocket and attach your pickaxe in one of the straps beneath the flap.

You follow along the marshy path by the small cave near the top of your farm. The rain relentlessy beats on your umbrella as you slog closer to the mountainside.

Sebastian's house comes into view, and you notice Sam's car is already gone. There's a small dirty tent hiding in the bushes as you pass behind the house. It piques your curiosity, but you continue towards the lake.

You cross an old wooden bridge that leads to the entrance of the mines. You shake your umbrella and close it as you make your way inside. The aroma of dampened earth surrounds you, and the temperature drops a bit as you head deeper in. Rustling the light from your bag, you begin exploring.

You stay in the mines until early afternoon. Your bag is filled to the brim and weighing heavily on your shoulder. It's still raining when you find the wide opening again so you pause before heading out. You quickly check your phone. Sam sent a text about an hour before, but you must have lost service somewhere along the way. You grin seeing his name on the screen.

 **Sam:** work sucks. D':  
**You:** I'm sorry. Where do you work?  
**Sam:** blowja.  
**You:** Wanna grab dinner together tonight?  
**Sam:** can't.

When Sam stops replying, you get back under your umbrella and trek into town. It's almost eerily empty as you head for the blacksmith's workshop. There's loud smoking machinery outside the building. You're just inside the doorway as your phone alerts in your pocket. You hold off checking it since the blacksmith is already walking towards you.

He grabs the hefty bag from you with ease and places it on a slab. Heat radiates from a huge furnace warming the entire room. You rack your brain trying to remember his name. Lewis had mentioned it just briefly when you moved in. Fortunately, you spy a worn tattered tag on his apron that reads "Clint."

He asks about your trip in the mines and unpacks the goods from your bag. You inform him about some of your more interesting finds. He puts everything into piles and tells you to wait there a moment. You quickly check the text from a few minutes before.

 **Sam:** boring manager wants stupid meeting after shift. :/

Clint returns with a hammer and says he'll process the geodes for a small fee. You agree and watch as he taps them open. He finds several pieces of copper in one and in the other there's a bright green material. He explains that it's a mineral, and the museum curator can tell you more about it.

"I can hold this copper for you. I'll smelt the ores for free as long as you provide the coal. I can use them to upgrade your tools when you have enough metal and money," Clint states while he gathers all the pieces together.

You thank Clint and tuck the other remnants from the trip into your bag before scurrying off to the museum. The rain let up for the time being, but the mud squishes menacingly with each step.

A man waits, holding open the museum door for you.

"Welcome, welcome!" he heartily calls out.

His eccentric facial hair and clothing catch your eye immediately. He introduces himself as Gunther and gives you an uncomfortably firm handshake. You can't place his accent, but it fits him perfectly. You follow him to the front desk as he dramatically describes how the last curator stole "every last artifact on display." He then inquires about the purpose of your visit so you dig the green mineral from your bag.

"Oh, what a lovely find! That's a gorgeous malachite specimen," he takes it gently from your grasp as if cradling an infant. "This is used for a lot of sculptures. Sometimes it's even used as a wonderful hue for paints."

He inspects the piece carefully before turning his attention back to you. He leans his glasses a bit down his nose and looks up at you from above the frames.

"This would be an excellent first addition to the new collection. I wouldn't be able to talk you into donating this beautiful mineral, would I?" he pleads while hesitantly offering it back to you.

You inform him that he's fine to keep the malachite and hastily rush out the door. You hurriedly grab your phone to answer a call before it goes to voicemail.

"Is your meeting over?" you question into the mouthpiece.

"I wish. Just on my last break. I wanted to hear your voice to keep me going," Sam flirtaciuosly replies.

You comply with his request and give him a quick rundown of your day.

He interrupts you just before you finish speaking, "Shit, I gotta go. I'll call you later or something."

He hangs up the call, and you're waiting alone on the line for a moment. _His break must've gotten cut short._

On your way home, you stop by the Stardrop to grab some dinner. You engage in a bit of small talk with Gus and Emily as she makes your food. They ask about your trip to Zuzu, and you tell them the good parts while silently recalling the awkward car ride back.

You head home with your meal and try not to think too much about Sam's crestfallen face from the night before. Just as you make it inside the front door, the rain comes pouring down once more. You put your comforter in the dryer to warm it up a bit while you eat. You clean up your dinner and throw on your pajamas before grabbing the blanket. You settle in on your couch and flip through the channels to find something on worth watching. You yawn and turn the volume down slightly. You curl into the warmth of the blanket and listen to the rainfall drumming against the window. It lulls you to sleep after an exhausting day.

 

 

Tuesday is still overcast and threatens to sprinkle. You take your blanket back into the bedroom and grab a sweater to slip on. You dig around in the couch cushions and find your phone after falling asleep on it. There's a voicemail from Sam from late last night.

"Hey! So I had my meeting earlier and like...I'm getting an extra shift? I have to work another day every week driving the delivery truck to Zuzu. Is that a promotion? Whatever! It's more work is what it is. I don't know why _I_ have to do it...anyway, it starts tomorrow...and I'm not sure the actual schedule yet so...I'll try and text or call you or something."

His voice carries a tension nearing the end. _He's probably just nervous about a new responsibility at work._ You open your texts and type him a quick message.

 **You:** Have a good day! Can't wait to see you!

You add a yellow heart emoji and send it. After that, you head to the bathroom and start sorting your clothes. You spend the rest of the morning doing laundry and cleaning the house. It's been over a week since moving in so you're trying to find a way to give the old farmhouse more personality and charm. There's a couple boxes still left to unpack. You pull out some candles and a table cloth from one of them. They add a nice splash of color to the kitchen and mantelpiece. When you're satisfied with the candle placement, you grab some money and head for the door.

The ground is still saturated so you glance around to see if anything is ready to be harvested. Nothing seems ripe, and you journey to town to visit the General Store. There's some music thumping when you step inside. You walk to the front and peruse through the seed packets on the counter.

"The ladies all come in on Tuesday afternoon for an exercise session," Pierre mentions after noticing the way you keep glancing over at the doorway where the music seems to be coming from.

You find a couple packets with pictures of flowers on them so you grab a few of each. Pierre rings you up and gives you a little bit of friendly advice about planting them. You thank him and start back home.

You clear out a small plot next to your house and plant the flower seeds. You head inside before it gets dark and clean yourself off. You spend a few hours curled on the couch reading through stuff on your phone.

Your phone alerts with a text late into the night as you're getting settled for bed.

 **Sam:** pierre's @ 9 tom morn 2 help w deco

 _That's a little early, but I can manage._ You fluff your pillow and crawl into your sheets.

 

 

The sun shines brightly through the bedroom curtains Wednesday morning. You roll over and stretch before checking the time. You set the alarm an hour early so you're feeling the sleep loss. You quickly throw on an outfit and step outside.

You water the newly added flower plot first before heading over to harvest some parsnips and potatoes. You fill the empty spaces with more seeds and finish the watering. You clear out some freshly sprouting weeds and take your crops inside. After rinsing them off in the sink, you trim, wrap, and bag the parnsips for the refridgerator then grab a paper bag to store the potatoes. You set the bag in an empty bin on the floor next to the cabinets.

You rush through the rest of the morning. You clean yourself up a bit and change into some clean jeans before hurrying out the door.

It's a few minutes before 9 a.m. when you make it into town. Sebastian leans against the bulletin board on the wall in front of Pierre's. He glances over slowly when he hears you approach. The ground around him is littered with the bags from the shopping trip. His voice is huskier than normal as he greets you. He reaches down and begins grabbing the bags. You grab a few for yourself and follow him inside the store.

Abigail is already in the community room. You assume this is where the workouts took place yesterday. She has some large gray rectangular plastic tables pulled out. Sebastian passes his bags off to her and starts unfolding the legs of the tables before flipping them over.

You join Abigail in emptying the bags on the first assembled table. As you unwrap one of the plastic decorated table clothes, Jodi comes bustling in with an armful of her own supplies. Along with her is another woman who looks just about her age.

"Oh, goodness. You all beat us here," Jodi huffs. She sets down her boxes on the table next to you. "Hey, farmer! Glad you made it. Have you met my best friend Caroline yet?"

The woman with her smiles softly while standing across from you. "Hi, I'm Abby's mother. Nice to meet you."

You introduce yourself and turn back to Jodi. "Will Sam be here soon?" You can't help but grin saying his name. You haven't seen him in a couple days so it's hard to hide your eagerness to see him again.

"Sam's at work right now. He'll be here when the party starts. He wasn't able to get the full day off so he switched afternoon shifts instead," she answers unpacking the helium tank from it's colorful box.

"That's a shame," you briefly reply and change the subject to conceal your disappointment. "Where do we get started?"

Caroline grabs some streamers. She places them on the table closest to Sebastian and directs him to grab the ladder from the storage room. Jodi has Abigail take the balloons and tasks you with setting up the games. You fill a red car piñata with candy and small toys. Sebastian offers to hang it for you so you move on to find a place to tape the Pin the Wheel on the Skateboard poster low enough for the kids.

After you finish with the games, you help Abigail with balloons. The two of you tie together the bouquets, attach them to a weight, and place one on every table. The rest go in corners and around the unlit fireplace. The space is really starting to feel festive as each seat gets a cute race car paper plate with matching plastic cup and cutlery along with a hand-drawn name placard. Each one has a unique design and a name written in stylish calligraphy.

The morning flies by quickly. Jodi sets up goodie bags for the guests while Caroline finishes up with smaller detail decorating. They send Sebastian, Abigail, and yourself to help Gus at the Stardrop with catering.

Robin is heading through the plaza so Sebastian holds the door for her as she brings the cake inside. He catches up with the two of you right outside the Saloon. It's overly warm inside and a thin sheen of sweat covers Gus's face as he pulls a pizza from the brick oven to place it in a box. There's already a pile of 8 boxes on the side counter. He finally notices the added presence and motions you all over. Sebastian grabs the pizzas while Abigail balances a tray with plastic containers of various baked and fried vegetables and sauces. You trail behind lugging along a huge cooler of ice. Gus mentions that he'll bring the ice cream and drinks after he changes clothes.

The moms all hurry to the door to help with the food, arranging it buffet style along a center table next to the cake. With about an hour and a half left until the party starts, Sebastian heads out for a smoke break. You exit with him to escape the hectic energy inside.

You end up on the bridge near the Joja Mart where Sam works. "He'll be out in a few minutes," he exhales a puff of smoke. He flicks the ashes and suddenly asks for your number. He enters it into his phone quietly explaining that it'd be useful if he could reach you sometimes.

"Do you have any younger siblings?" you inquire as he lights up a second cigarette.

"I have a step-sister. She's perfect and precious, but she's not a kid..." he drops the fact there. The tension in his body languages tells you it's not something he wants to discuss right now.

He coughs and stamps out the butt of his cigarette with his foot. "Sam's here. I'm gonna take a walk." He makes off in the opposite direction of Joja.

You turn around and notice Sam heading your way. He furrows his brow staring at his phone screen. He pauses momentarily to seemingly tap a message on his screen and shove his phone back in the pocket of his work khakis. He finally looks up and catches you in his gaze. His emerald eyes sparkle as he runs over and grabs you. His takes your lips in a fierce kiss before speaking.

"Was that Sebastian?" he reaches down to playfully fondle your ass.

"I think I upset him or something," you instictively lean into his body.

"Nah, he probably just needed some space to chill alone. He has a hard time with all this social shit," he nips at your lip before kissing you again. "I gotta get outta these clothes." He pulls away and fans his shirt.

"Don't wanna party in your dirty smelly old work shirt?" you feign incredulous shock.

He interlaces his fingers with yours and leads you across the town center. You wave at a couple townsfolk as they pass. You make it to Sam's house with just over an hour left until the party is scheduled to begin. You follow him down the hall into his room. You step inside first and sit on his bed. He leaves the door open behind him, kicks off his boots, and yanks his shirt over his head. His belt jingles when he unfastens it and tosses it to the floor next to his shirt. His khakis add to the growing pile soon after.

"I've missed you so much," he whispers as he swiftly closes the distance to you. He leans you back, his teeth graze your neck, and his hands trace your curves.

Sam lifts your shirt to get a good view of your chest. He licks and sucks the exposed skin above your bra. It rides up above your breasts and uncomfortably bunches under your neck. He runs his tongue across your nipple and nibbles it. You grind your hips into his causing him to release a delightful moan.

"Hold on a sec," you crawl out from beneath Sam to attempt to wrestle your bra off.

"Ooh, great idea," he's breathy as he changes positions on the mattress.

When you finally get your top pulled off, you feel him hungrily staring at you. He lies back on the bed with his legs spread idly stroking his cock as he watches you. You lie down beside him, kissing down his chest and running your fingers over his hips.

You unbutton your jeans and reach into your panties to gather some of the growing wetness to your palm. His eyes flutter shut, and he heavily exhales as you replace his hand with your own. You take his lips and swallow his groan as your thumb rubs over his leaking tip. His head jerks back, and he bites his fist trying to stifle the pleasurable whimpers escaping his lips. He writhes with your touch, thrusting his hips into your twisting grip. You take a moment to return a favor and suck his hardened nipple into your mouth. You gently take it between your teeth and tug. He unravels beneath you erratically fucking into your hand. He grunts gruffly through gritted teeth. Warm white come spills over your fist, and you stroke him teasingly a few more times.

He lets out a contented sigh and melts into the mattress. You pick up your bra with your clean hand, heading for the bathroom down the hall. You wash off and make yourself presentable again. You go back to Sam's room and stand in the doorway. There's a box of tissues on the bed and several crumpled ones scattered on the floor. You laugh quietly to yourself as he zips up his ripped jeans.

"Sam, are you here?" Jodi calls out from the living room.

His eyes widen in panic. He grabs your wrists and rushes you out of the entrance. He motions toward the closet so you take the hint and quickly hide inside. You barely get the door pulled closed before Jodi enters her his room.

"Oh, no," she rushes over and puts her hand to Sam's cheeks. "Honey, are you sick? You're flushed."

"I'm fine," he bends down gathering up the dirty tissues. "It's just these spring allergies, ya know."

"I just wanted to make sure that boss of yours let you out on time. You want me to make you an appointment with Dr. Harvey?" she voices her concern.

"It's no biggie. Guess the pollen's just a little early this year," he grabs a shirt from his dresser and continues to assuage his mother anxieties. "If I'm still blowing my nose in a couple days, I'll head to the clinic."

This answers seems to satisfy her so she pulls her hand away and fixes some of his hair that had fallen onto his forehead. "Alright. The party's just about to start so make sure to hurry!"

You hear the front door shut behind her and ease yourself out of the closet. You let out the breath you'd been holding and stand there shuffling. Sam finishes tying his shoes before looking up at you. After a moment, he bursts out laughing.

"Fucking allergies!" he continues chuckling as he throws his dirty work uniform into the hamper. "You ready?"

You nod and take a deep inhale to combat the adrenaline rush. Sam explains that you should go ahead to Pierre's because he's going to meet someone named Penny and the kids at the museum to walk them over. He gives your lips a quick peck and takes off.

You wait a few minutes and briskly walk back to the General Store. As you pass though the community room door, Sebastian hands you one of the skateboarding dog gift bags you'd picked out in Zuzu City. It has the race track accessories inside. He hands you a pen so you sign the tag and set it on the table along with dozens of other gifts.

More people gather inside waiting on the entrance of the birthday boy. You spend the wait talking with Sebastian. Finally, a young woman and little girl walk in together which seems to be the cue as they flick the lights off behind them and everyone ducks down. You hear Pierre's boisterous voice welcome Sam and Vincent into the store. Suddenly there's huge roar of clapping and cheers.

Vincent's mouth drops, and he runs into his mother's arms. After the attendees realize he's overwhelmed with joy and not fear, they scatter about and grab some food and drinks. You find your placard and sit down with your meal.

You spend the majority of the event introducing yourself and being introduced to the villagers you'd yet to meet. You snap a few pictures including a couple of Sam looking adorable playing games with the kids. You're surprised to learn there's only the two children in town, but it seems they get along well luckily.

The party eventually winds down. Vincent can barely keep his eyes open so Jodi hoists him up to carry him home. Sam follows behind them lugging along the presents and a special mylar balloon. You stick around with Sebastian and Abigail to help her family clean up.

After a few hours, everything is packed up for re-use or recycled/trashed so the only things left are tables and chairs. Pierre thanks you for the help and mentions the big stuff can be finished tomorrow. Caroline and Abigail wrap up some leftovers and send them home with you.

Sebastian is still lingering outside after you say your goodbyes. He exhales smoke through his nostrils, "Want some company?"

He keeps pace next to you yawning after every few sentences.

"You gonna be alright walking home?" you question standing at the bottom of your stairs. "You can crash on my couch if you need to."

He lights a cigarette and stretches his back. "No, thanks. I like the walk."

You exchange "goodnights," and he wanders off into the darkness. You head inside and throw your food in the fridge. An intense fatigue hits as you fumble around your room. You hardly get into your soft pajama top before throwing yourself under the blankets and passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were whispers amongst the guests that they were glad no one hired that "budget" clown. Sebastian was pretty stoked Sam didn't ask him to dress up in a mascot outfit. So I'd say the party was pretty successful all around.


	5. A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bond with Sebastian and have an adventurous date with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of "spooky exploration" in this chapter, but I tried to make it as light and fun as possible. It's probably just the Junimos anyway.

Days quickly pass as you begin settling into a routine: waking up early, spending the morning working on the farm, then heading into town for a few hours. You've gotten to know your neighbors much better and help them out as often as you can. It's easy money and more fun than sitting home alone most of the time.

As a week passes and another Friday arrives, you make plans to see Sam for the first time since the party. He's been doing Zuzu deliveries and working the night shift at Joja more often so he occasionally sends some flirtatious texts while he's on breaks. You won't complain about the cute pouty face selfies he sends while hiding in the stock room either.

**Sam** : off @ 3 tom. aftn. will b free 4 u rest of the nite! :D  
**You** : I can't wait to see you!  
**Sam** : can't wait 2 c more of u! ;)))  
**Sam** : ugh shanes bitchin @ me. back 2 work. >:(

Setting your phone back down, you turn your attention back to the meal. Heat rises off the red sauce as you stir it into the noodles. You twirl some onto the fork and lightly blow before bringing it to your mouth. Condensation drips heavily down the glass causing it to slide on the glossy surface, and the bottom sticks momentarily before you can finally pick it up. Emily places a small plate of buttery bread in front of you and sets a napkin down to dry the water ring on the counter.

"Here! Try this. Fresh from the oven," she smiles warmly and grabs the nearest salt shaker. She sprinkles several granules on the napkin, "This oughtta keep your glass from sticking."

You thank her and listen to her chatter about her pet parrot while you finish your spaghetti. You take a piece of the bread and run it along your plate, gathering the last of the sauce.

"You want some more water, hun?" Emily asks as she places down your bill and takes the empty dishes to the sink.

You politely decline and set down a nice tip when making your way to Gus's register. You tell him how wonderful the meal was, and he grins handing back your change. He offers you some dessert, motioning over to Emily cutting into a steaming blueberry cobbler. It looks delicious so you buy a couple slices and head for the door. Willy holds it open and greets you on your way out.

You're almost across the main plaza when you notice the footsteps rushing up behind you. You quickly turn around to catch Emily huffing over to you.

"Thank goodness!" she takes a deep inhale through her nose, and you start back to meet her. "So glad I caught you before you got too far."

She waves something at you, and it takes a moment for you to recognize it. Your keys sway in her hand catching the orange glow from the setting sun. You instinctively reach to your empty pocket and realize that she has your phone as well.

"I heard something buzzing on the counter and saw you left these," she passes them back to you and pats her skirt. "I wasn't meaning to be nosy, but I did notice Sebastian's name on the screen."

"Oh, really?" Tapping the screen reveals that Emily is telling the truth. You furrow your brow quizzically, "Huh."

Emily stands there a moment before continuing, "Gosh, I gotta get back. I'll see you at the dance tomorrow though, right?"

You look up from your phone, "Uh, yeah, I think I'll be going. Sounds like it could be fun. Plus, free food so you know."

She laughs with you before trotting back in the direction of the saloon. You put your keys away and pull up Sebastian's message. It was the first text he'd sent you since giving him your number recently so you weren't totally sure what to expect. You answer him on your walk home.

**Sebastian** : Hey. Busy tonight?  
**You** : No plans. You?  
**Sebastian** : In need of a favor.  
**You** : Sure, what's up?  
**Sebastian** : Mind if I come over?

You jiggle your key in the door after telling Sebastian to stop on by. He sends one more message telling you he'll be there shortly as you put the dessert away. You anxiously run through a plethora of scenarios that might cause him to need help while tidying up your kitchen table and opening some windows for his visit. You're drying your hands on a dish towel when you hear him shuffle up to the screen door to knock.

"Door's unlocked, come on in!" you call before dropping the towel on the counter and jogging over to the door anyway. You grab the knob and swing it open.

Sebastian mumbles his husky greeting while you usher him inside. He sits down in one of the old wooden chairs, and you set a can of soda in front of him. Still holding the refrigerator open, you offer him a slice of cobbler. He accepts, and you place a piece for him onto another plate. You hand his plate over, grab a drink for yourself, and have a seat across the table from him. The two of you eat quietly for a bit before you set down your fork and break the silence.

"So, is everything alright?" you question him as you wipe your mouth off with a paper towel.

He takes a chug of his soda before answering, "I guess. Abigail's grounded tonight for sneaking out so I was thinking you could help me with something. That, uh, flower dance is tomorrow."

"Yeah, I didn't take you for the type to go to something like that," you smile as you reply.

"Well, I'm not, but it's kinda secretly mandatory, and no one takes my job seriously so I can't get out of it like Sam," he lightly rolls his eyes before continuing. "So there's this stupid ugly suit we have to wear and this dumb synchronized dance, but yeah. What I'm trying to get to is this."

He pulls a box out of his hoodie pouch and slides it over to you. You identify it right away. "Wow, so that's not your natural color?"

"I wish. It takes a box of that every couple of weeks to make sure everyone thinks that," he sighs leaning back. "Demetrius won't let me do it at home anymore cause he's afraid I'll ruin the bathroom, plus when I do it myself I always stain my ears and forehead. I usually have Abigail help, but she's obviously unavailable."

You grab some scissors from a drawer and cut the tape off the box. "It is an honor and a privilege that you would come to me for this."

"Cool," he casually replies and finishes his soda.

"Bathroom's this way," you point past the living room, and Sebastian follows behind. "I have a tub of petroleum jelly in there we can use too."

You set the box of dye in the sink. Sebastian pulls off his hoodie and folds it onto the counter as you hand him the darkest towel you have to wrap around his shoulders over the fading black tank top. He inquires whether you're sure you want him to use it.

"Absolutely, it's just a towel. Couple of stains won't hurt it," you answer to alleviate his concerns.

He puts the lid down on the toilet and gets comfortable. The plastic gloves crinkle as you slip them on and hand him the container of jelly. He holds it while you spread it along his hairline and the tips of his ears. You wipe the excess goo from the glove fingers on his towel and read the instructions carefully before mixing the chemicals. You shake the bottle and snip off the plastic tip. You comb his hair out of his face and clip most of it to the side. It's much softer than you expected so you compliment him as you begin pouring the dye into the first section of hair.

After you meticulously get all of the hair saturated, hiding away the strawberry blonde roots threatening to give away his secret, you pull off the gloves and toss them into the trash. You wash your hands while Sebastian stands up to stretch.

"Gonna step out on the porch for a smoke," he states before fishing his cigarette pack from his hoodie.

You exit the bathroom with him after flipping the lights off and the fan on to help dissipate the ammonia fumes. You stop by the fridge to grab some drinks and join Sebastian on the porch. He sits down on the top stair and shields the flame of his lighter as the tip of his cigarette flickers. You set the soda can next to him and crouch down a few feet away. You pull one knee up to rest your arm and chin on while letting the other dangle over the edge.

The cool spring breeze whispers through the trees nearby as Sebastian tells you more about the upcoming dance. He calls it an "unfortunate curse of living in a small town" stating that he only goes to make his mom happy.

"Seems like you don't get along with your dad that well?" you gently approach the subject, giving him an easy out if he doesn't want to talk about it.

"STEP-father," he emphasizes, flicking away his ashes. "We had a bad start and things just never really got better. We're from completely different worlds."

You're satisfied with the simple answer he gives, telling him you're sorry to hear that. He turns the tables and asks you what prompted you to move to the Valley. You reminisce about your childhood and grandfather for a bit as you explain your circumstance.

He chuckles, "Of course. You couldn't wait to get here and so many of us can't wait to get out."

"Like you? Where do you wanna go?" you inquire.

Sebastian stares off into the darkness of the field before answering, "Probably Zuzu. Cheap little studio apartment. Work from home and eat a lot of take-out."

"Replace working from home with a cubicle at Joja, and you nailed my last few years," you smile at him and raise your drink up.

He mimics your gesture and your cans tap, "That's irony, I think. Doubt I'll ever follow through though. The city starts to overwhelm me when I'm there a while so for now I'm sticking to daydreaming and watching from the outside. I mean, even now, I love Sam and Abby, but sometimes I just really need to be away from them. I have to lie too much, but how do you say, 'I don't want to be around anyone including you right now so just leave me alone' without coming across as an asshole?"

You talk with Sebastian a while longer before your phone alarm beeps. You follow him inside and start the shower faucet for him. He pulls off the towel so you throw it in the hamper and put a clean one on his hoodie on the counter. He leans over the tub, and you ask if he needs anything else before shutting the door behind you.

A little less than half an hour later, he emerges, toweling off his hair. "Hey, do you have a blow dryer?"

You tell him that it's under the sink with a straightener as well. You hop off the couch and lean against the door frame as the hair dryer whirs to life. His hair messily falls in his face when it's dry while he waits for the straightener to heat up. You step in the room and ease down on the toilet seat watching him divide his hair into manageable sections. You shuffle nervously when Sebastian finishes with the process and thoroughly examines his hair in the mirror. He runs his hands through his jet black locks a few times before finally styling them back over his eye.

"It looks awesome. You did a pretty good job. Thanks a lot," he throws his hoodie back on and makes sure everything is unplugged.

"My pleasure!" you shoot him a thumbs up and ask if he wants to watch a movie or something.

"We have a rehearsal early tomorrow morning, sorry," he apologizes while picking up the bag with all the used dye supplies inside.

You walk him to the door. He thanks you again and tosses the trash into your outside bin before lighting a cigarette and strolling into the night. As the flicker of his flashlight fades, you head back inside and lock the door. You change into pajamas, close the windows, and turn off the T.V. Leaving the dishes on the table to wash in the morning and crawling into bed, you send Sam a quick "goodnight ♥" text and fall asleep.

 

 

  
Saturday morning comes swiftly. You hit the snooze button a couple times before finally just turning off the alarm and going back to sleep. Some time later, you awake with a start. The dance started in 30 minutes, and you hadn't even started your chores. Throwing your comforter off, you groan and force yourself into an upright position.

You hurriedly slip on your boots and head outside. Water splashes your pajama pants when you hastily toss your can under the spout. More water covers the ground after you finish sprinkling the sprouting buds. Your knuckle scrapes across the wood chest leaving a small spattering of scratches as it clinks shut over your tools. Shaking your hand, you rush up the stairs and to the bathroom. Time feels like it's moving twice your speed, but you make it out of the shower with still a few minutes to spare. You secure the towel around your body and dig around your drawers to find a cute spring-inspired outfit.

The path leading down to Marnie's is trying to grow back over. You carefully avoid rocks and old logs on the way. After shutting the gate behind you, you take a look around and squint to make out some forms coming toward you. It seems to be the older couple living near the General Store heading your way.

"Oh, don't you look lovely, dear," the aging lady calls out.

"Thank you so much, Evelyn! Good morning, George," you wait in place as she wheels the man over.

He snorts acknowledgement at you between complaints. You fall in next to Evelyn and let her lead the way. She excitedly goes on about how she loves this weather and all the hard work she's put in with the beautiful flower arrangements for the dance. Her pleasant demeanor is soothing, helping to alleviate the tension you've been holding from the hectic morning.

Soon enough you spot some waving flag garland attached to poles sticking from the ground. Evelyn wishes you a good day, and you glance around the area. You wave at Pierre manning his booth at the entrance after checking out his wares. Most of the villagers are mingling in small groups as you wander over to the buffet table. You make a small plate and grab some fruit punch. There's an enormous red jelly as the centerpiece that looks too pretty to eat.

You scan the open green field for more familiar faces. Abigail and Sebastian are a bit off the the side. They're barely recognizable in the formal wear. Abigail's hair falls in pretty purple ringlets down her back, and the skirt of her white lace dress sways in the breeze. Sebastian dons a sky blue tuxedo that looks more fitting of an outspoken Prom King than a community dance. After examining the rest of the area, you notice several of your other neighbors in the exact same outfits.  _That must be what Sebastian was talking about last night._

You place your empty plate in the bin nearest you and find your way over to Jodi. She tells you how wonderful you look, and you return the compliment. You mostly just listen as she continues to converse with Sebastian's parents. Out of the corner of your eye, the two youngest kids catch your attention. Evelyn helps Jas make a small bouquet for herself from one of the barrels. Vincent hovers around, impatiently waiting his turn.

"It's just not fair! I want to be the Flower Queen!" he desperately cries out when George tries to settle him down.

The older man quickly plucks the closest flower to him and tucks it above Vincent's ear. "There. Now hush up, boy," he gently squeezes the tiny boy's shoulder.

There's a sudden feedback in the air, and Mayor Lewis clears his throat into the microphone. "Welcome to the 32nd Annual Pelican Town Flower Dance. Before we begin the main event, I'd like to thank all of you for joining me on this joyous day."

The crowd begins to gather around a designated patch of grass. Gus limps up next to you, and you mouth a greeting to him as the Mayor continues.

"As is tradition, these wonderful young people have been practicing hard all week to bring this entertainment to us so let's give them our utmost appreciation." The chosen group quietly pairs up and waits for a cue. "Without further ado, let the ceremony commence!"

Lewis turns off the microphone and reaches down to press the button on an old tape deck. A cheerful tune chimes over the loudspeakers. The dancers begin to move gracefully back and forth while the crowd watches in awe. Then almost as quickly as it began, the song fades off and the audience bursts into boisterous applause as the performers curtsy and bow.

Everyone divides again, and you pull out your phone.

**Sam** : meet me @ playground n 40.  
**You** : Dance just ended. On my way!

Sam sits on a swing kicking at the mulch underneath his feet. His black and white checkered backpack leans against the metal poles supporting the set. There's various patches sewn all over it, and it's definitely seen better days.  _Probably carried that everyday in high school._ You grin picturing a younger Sam drumming his pencil on a desk during a lecture.

His face lights up when he sees you rushing toward him. He jumps up and envelopes you in a lingering embrace. You lift your face to meet his, and he leans in pressing his lips to yours. His tongue darts into your mouth. Wrapping your arms around his neck, your tongue rolls with his.

You pull away, breathlessly whispering, "I missed you."

He trots back to his previous location and throws a backpack strap over his shoulder, "This way."

You curiously tilt you head, but he just winks at you before holding out his hand. After a short walk, you're at a small fenced-in clearing. Sam unpacks his bag. He lays a small blanket over across the grass and beckons you to sit. He passes you a paper bag with a crudely drawn heart on it. Upon opening it, you discover a small bag of chips with a half-sandwich and few baby-sized vegetables wrapped in a paper towel.

"It's the perfect Sam-made adventure food!" he beams while unfolding his own paper bag. "We're gonna go exploring today, but first..."

You munch a celery stick, waiting on him to continue.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" his emerald eyes sparkle, and his tongue flicking over his cuspid.

You instinctively pounce on him, toppling you both backwards. Giggling, he feathers his lips over your nose and cheeks before asking, "So is that a yes?"

Several lip bites, neck nibbles, and intense kisses later, he glances over your shoulder. The deep pink and orange sky is dotted with just a sliver of sunlight sinking into the horizon. He sits up and takes the last few bites of his sandwich. He grabs the two paper bags, crumples his into yours, and stuffs them down into his backpack. You stand up and help him fold the blanket back up into a neat square. He fiddles around in the front pocket before finally digging out a bright green flashlight.

"What are we doing?" you watch as he shakes the plastic case making sure there's batteries inside.

He holds the light under his chin and flicks the power on. "Something spooooky!" he cackles.

He slides his pack effortlessly on his back, and you wait for him to adjust it then take hold of his hand. A huge decaying building looms just ahead. Vines weave up the sides, and there's more paint chipped off than still decorates the outside. You catch Sam's reflection in a broken window as you pass by.

He drops your hand and heads forward. It takes a few struggling yanks, but he finally jerks the door open. "This is the old Community Center. There's been a lot of rumors lately about noises and lights in here and stuff. So obviously like a perfect date!"

You cautiously follow behind him when he steps inside the long-abandoned structure. Dust particles swim through the beam emanating from his flashlight. It takes a few minutes to get used to the overbearing musty smell. You rub your forearms fighting against the chill in the air as you head farther in.

A thick layer of grime encompasses everything the light flashes over. You dig your phone from your pocket, pressing the menus until the camera flash turns on. Broken boards give way to growing weeds. Wallpaper limply hangs down in wide strips. Sam runs his fingers over the fireplace mantle. Something skitters away behind him causing him to shiver.

"This is incredible," he whispers under his breath. "Come on."

The boards crack and bend from years of being ignored as the two of you slowly tour the rooms. Sam makes a soft commentary almost as if he's a guide.

"This must've been an old playroom," he shines his light over some mildewed books on the carpet, "or maybe a classroom."

The souls of your shoes stick to the kitchen tiles worse than any old theatre flooring, and you're positive you don't want to know why. Sam stops abruptly and you bump into him. He motions at your phone and flicks his own light off. You do the same, staying close to him and waiting silently. He puts his finger on your lips in a "shushing" motion so you hold your breath.

After an eternity, your eyes get more accustomed to the dark. Sam seems to loosen up a little and looks over at you. As you let out a sigh of relief, a light flickers down the hallway. Sam's eyes open comically wide. He grabs your wrist and drags you so swiftly you feel like you're floating. There's a high-pitched inhumanly chirping as he slams the door shut.

You're on autopilot until getting inside your gate and almost to the porch. Your hand trembles as you shimmy the key inside the knob, and it isn't until you lock the door behind Sam that your adrenaline begins to stop pumping.

"Holy...fucking...shit..." Sam gasps for air between words.

Everything eventually slows down, and Sam start to laugh off the experience. He slides his backpack off, setting it by the door. "I need to sit down, babe," he states following the lamplight to the living room. You grab a couple drinks from the fridge and plop down next to him on the sofa.

"What's your curfew tonight?" you scoot closer to him.

"Hella good news on that front, actually. I kinda told Mom I was spending the night with Seb, but I was thinking that maybe your bed would be more comfortable than his floor," he coolly stretches his arm around you.

Butterflies flutter in your stomach, and you drag your bottom lip between your teeth, "I can guarantee it is."

Sam kisses your forehead and nabs the remote from the table in front of him. He flips through the channels trying to find anything mildly interesting while asking about your day. You stretch your legs over his lap and tell him about the dance and oversleeping. He mentions that he doesn't think the dance would be so bad for him anymore now that you're there. You run your fingers through his starchy hair, massaging his scalp. His eyes close, and he starts breathing steadily.

You stand in front of him and grab his hands to help him up. "You're crashing. Let's go to bed."

He yawns and stretches dramatically before turning off the T.V. You escort him to your room, flick on the light, and plug in your phone. When you turn around, Sam already has his shirt off and is working to unfasten his jeans. Down to his underwear, he flops onto your bed and glances up at you.

"Gonna give me a free show?" his green eyes twinkle mischievously.

"You're too tired to enjoy it! Two minutes ago, you were passed out on the couch," you taunt, turning your back to him. You traipse over to your dresser and grab a thin tank top.  _This will do the trick._

You keep your back facing him and pull your shirt over your head replacing it with the spaghetti-strapped top. Then you teasingly slip your jeans down your legs, swaying your hips for maximum effect. Sam whistles as you kick your clothes into a pile in the corner. You turn off the overhead light leaving only a faint glow from your bedside lamp.

Sam licks his lips awaiting your next move. You were relishing being in control, but it was time for the finale. You slide your hands beneath the back of your top, unhooking your bra, and slowly pulling each shoulder strap down. You walk over to Sam, and he jumps at the opportunity to help you. He snakes his hand between your breasts, tugging the bra up from underneath. The sensation does it's job perfectly, perking your nipples teasingly through the fabric.

He's already getting hard, and you're longing to have him touch you. You crawl onto the mattress, straddling his hips. His thumbs trace your pert peaks while you run your hands along the "v" of his hips. Your straps slide down your upper arm, and Sam uses his finger to gently pull the fabric down, exposing your breasts to his animalistic gaze. You lean forward, deeply kissing him and pulling your arms fully out of the uncomfortable straps.

In one swift motion, Sam reverses your positions, rolling you over and biting onto your neck hard enough to leave a bruise. You wince slightly as he keeps sucking on the tender spot. His mouth traces to your chest where he latches roughly onto one of the swollen apexes, nibbling and rolling it between his teeth. You scrape your fingers lightly down the back of his neck.

He grinds his hard-on into your thigh trying to ease some of the almost painful throbbing. You grab his shoulders, pushing him onto his back, and crawling between his splayed thighs. You slip your fingers into his waistband, and he lifts his body to help you take them off. You grip the tip of his erection and use the pad of your thumb to spread the beading pre-cum over the head. Sam squirms when you firmly stroke him, letting out deep, heavy breaths.

Feeling a little adventurous spirit leftover from earlier, you run your tongue along a particularly thick vein on the underside. Sam hisses causing you to quickly jerk away.

"Fuck, babe. Please don't stop..." he nearly whimpers.

You lean down, taking his tip into your warm mouth. You swirl your tongue around as you make your way down the length of his shaft. Sam grasps at the sheets under him until his fingers start to ache. His grip finds it's way to the back of your bobbing head and rests there. You hollow your cheeks and become painfully aware of the sloppy drool running over your chin and down his cock.

Sam tightens his grip on your hair and momentarily loses control. His hips buck into your mouth just enough to shove his erection a little deeper than you're prepared for. You pull away with a wet pop, stroking him until the gag reflex passes.

You eagerly take him back into your mouth, loving the way he pants and moans the faster you go. You focus attention to the head, gently scraping your teeth and tongue along the sensitive underside. Sam grunts loudly, and his cock twitches in your mouth, spilling a warm, somewhat bitter fluid down your throat.

He immediately stills below you, "Sorry. Kinda lost it there."

You accept his apology then pull your top up over your chest. You show Sam to the bathroom and dampen a towel for him. You wash some black hairs down the sink drain as he wipes himself clean of come and saliva.

He crawls into the bed after you, reaching back to flick the lamp off. He pulls you close to him and hugs you into his body. He nuzzles into your neck, and you intertwine your fingers with his.

"Goodnight, gorgeous," he whispers, kissing the back of your head.

You sigh contentedly, listening to his rhythmic breathing and soft snores as he immediately falls asleep. His chest heaves against your back, and you smile feeling comforted and warm.

Sunday morning you wake up alone confused. Your jaw is sore, and there's a purpling mark where he bit you. You call out to Sam, but there's no reply. His clothes are picked up from the floor, and his bag isn't at the door. You head back to your room to check your phone to see if he'd had to go in to work or something. The message you find rattles you.

**Sam** : We need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam, don't do that. Worst. phrase. ever.
> 
> It's finally here. I'm so sorry for making you all wait. D:  
> Are the longer chapters alright? Or would you prefer shorter chapters?
> 
> (I had the Flower Dance come first because I wasn't ready to write about the Egg Hunt yet. It made more sense to me for the dance to be on a Saturday anyway.)
> 
> Just in case anyone is interested, this is my Sam playlist I use to get into writing him:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7bGW76K4LDv54b49hyeCXx
> 
> I just put it on random and end up adding songs as I write different scenes/feelings/ideas.


End file.
